1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for brewing a beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical siphon coffee maker brews coffee using two chambers where vapor pressure and vacuum produce coffee. There have been many variations of this type of coffee maker, also known as vacuum pot coffee maker, siphon coffee maker and vacuum coffee maker. Similar systems can be used for brewing other liquids by extraction into hot liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,555 discloses a machine for brewing a beverage that uses a mechanically operated plunger to force a brewed beverage through filter for dispensing. The plunger moves in an upward direction, forcing the beverage, which is in a closed volume, through check valves in the plunger and to a volume below the plunger for dispensing to a user. Drawbacks to this type of machine include added costs for the mechanically operated plunger, as well as the potential for the plunger to jam, thereby rendering the machine useless.